Unsuspected Hero
by Mike Griffith
Summary: A kid who was a lowly cadet but soon became a savior of a world
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I came up with the idea for this story, but the races and some names do belong to star craft and are not mine in any way. I am not making any money off of this fan fiction so please do not sue. =) Thanks.  
  
Prologue  
  
During the night, the shrill sound of an alarm cut through the bleak silence. Screams of terror rose from the cities and then a new cry arose, a cry of hunger and bloodlust. The inhabitants were slaughtered. A tall man stood on the cliff overlooking the valley and watched the bloodshed.  
He chuckled softly, "Look at them run. Such insignificant little fools." He picked up his mike and called head quarters. "The "experiment" was a success. Send in the recovery team." He turned his back on the Valley of Death and strolled back to his Warthog. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See previous page =)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Man, this is bullshit." Mike exclaimed as he ascended from his knelt position. "Every week we have to do this." Mike was a tall man¸ just out of basic training. He was stationed on planet Akroman along with his friends with Harold and Apryl. "It's cause I'm black." Harold said.  
  
"Hey dumbass¸ you ain't black." Mike replied with a hint of annoyance. "I thought we discussed this after the last incident." The fact is that Harold isn't black. He's the biggest white kid you could find. He lived in Oklahoma II on Beta Earth. "Now wait a sec. That wasn't my fault. Apryl was the one that dared me to get up on stage. How was I supposed to know that they would all try to jump me when I called them niggas?" He explained holding his hands up.  
  
Apryl stood up and pushed Harold down. "Hey, don't try to blame this shit on me. You are the dumbass that didn't realize that when you are in a black club and you get up on stage and call them niggas after flowing horribly, you'd get your ass kicked. You are lucky that me and Mike were there to save you." Apryl was a small girl, but that didn't stop her from being a bad ass. She backs up everything she says with fists and doesn't take shit from anyone. You can say that she has a little problem with respecting people. In fact, the only people she respects are Mike and Harold, because they earned it.  
  
Harold leapt to his feet and ran at Apryl, ready to fight. "What the hell did you do that for?" Mike stepped between them and restrained Harold, holding his arms behind his back.  
  
"Just calm down. You don't want to do anything that you'll regret." He quickly glanced at Apryl who was egging Harold on. "And you..." He pointed at Apryl. "...Cut your shit."  
  
"Get off me." Harold uttered as he escaped from Mike's chokehold. "You just wait Apryl. I'll get you later today."  
  
"Yeah right. You and what army." She snickered. "And what makes you think that you'll get me later anyways?"  
  
"Today's grappling. I know that you've beaten me every other time, but I think that I might have a chance this time. I've been working out." He flexed his biceps to prove his point. Apryl pointed and started laughing.  
  
"You expect to beat me with those." She laughed at his puny muscles. "Are you sure those are muscles?" She poked them to make sure that they were real. "I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back."  
  
"Just you wait. I'll beat you. You just wait and see." He started to pout, but stopped when he saw that Apryl wasn't looking. "Hey Apryl, what's up?"  
  
"It's Mike." She looked at him. "He's just staring off into space." "Hey buddy. You okay?" Harold waved his hands in front of Mike's face. Mike snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He turned his back to Harold and started walking to the door. "I'm going to go back to the barracks. I'll see you guys at grappling practice." He stumbled dreamily outside in the direction of the barracks.  
  
"What's up with him?" Harold asked Apryl. "The dreams are back." She answered as she walked away. "You remember what happened last time he had the dreams."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah how could I forget?" Harold answered as he walked and put his arms around Apryl's neck. "So how about we go for a walk." She gave him a weird look. "To clear our heads a little I mean." He muttered nervously. "Well if you don't want to then I'll just see you at practice." He started to run off, but Apryl grabbed his arm. "I never said no." She took hold of his hand and pulled him along. "Remember, this is just to clear our heads. Don't get your hopes up or anything."  
  
"What do you mean get my hopes up? Are you inquiring that I wanted to do this for other reasons?" He told her while averting her eyes.  
  
"Wow, inquiring is a pretty big word. Did you think that up all by yourself? And I wasn't "inquiring" anything. Does someone have a guilty conscience?" She giggled as they walked hand in hand out of the training hall. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 =)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Where am I?" Mike wondered to himself as he stood up from the cold ground. He looked around the barren landscape searching for anybody.  
  
After he walked for a ways, he spotted a small campfire. As he walked nearer, he saw three shapes huddled around the fire. One was a human, another looked like a human, but a little bit too tall, and the last was a reptilian shaped creature. He quietly approached the campsite. He took cover behind a large boulder and eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"I want to attack this time." A raspy voice declared. Mike guessed that it came from the reptilian like creature.  
  
"Well as long as it isn't the Terran. They completely messed it up." Mike presumed that the monotone voice came from the larger human looking creature. "Come on guys. It wasn't my fault. It was that damn commander. What's his name?" Mike was sure that he knew that voice, but he couldn't place it. "Griffith?" Mike clamped his hands over his mouth to contain a yelp of surprise. "Yeah that's it." The Terran nodded in agreement. "I guess that Zerg can do it. It would look better because they so savage and brutal. We can pin it on the other Terran forces too."  
  
"I agree. We, Protoss, shouldn't be getting our hands dirty in a situation like this. Our race is too noble for that." The larger humanoid like creature explained as he moved into the light of the campfire. Mike stared in awe at the face of the creature. It was glowing blue even in the light of the fire. He could see two long blades extended from both arms. They looked like they were made of pure energy.  
  
"You and your nobility. If you are so noble, then why are u even here?" The reptilian creature moved into the light to face the Protoss. It was a reptile alright. Extremely ugly and it had a vicious look in his eye. It was hunched over, but it seemed like it would be at least 7 feet tall if it would stand straight up. Mike saw a long bone on the creature's forearm. He located a small hole on the end and he wondered if it was some kind of weapon that fired a projectile.  
  
"So it's settled then. The Zerg will attack the station." He pointed at the reptile. "And do please do a good job. I don't want to have to kill you now." "Yeah right. A lousy human." The Zerg replied sarcastically.  
  
"Then let's get out of here. I think we are being watched." He turned around and gazed right into Mike's eyes. "Hello Mike." The man laughed manically. It was the commander of Planet Akroman, Maxwell Gray. 


End file.
